Reincarnated Fear
by BloodAmulet
Summary: Hades wants more than just Shun's body to house his soul. Can the other Bronze Saints save him before it's to late for his soul?
1. Default Chapter

Reincarnated Fear  
  
Warning: This is yaoi and rape so don't read if this kind of stuff disturbs your weak constitution. If you can stomach this and or love this kind of stuff go ahead and read it and be sure to review. This is a Hades x Shun fic and Shiryu x Shun.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hot guys from Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac), but I do love to have fun at their expense.  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Reincarnated Fear  
  
A beautiful young boy sat in a wind swept meadow near a crystal clear river, he was enjoying a day of fun and relaxation with his friends. They had long ago deserved it and the princess had allowed them the privilege of relaxing their battle weary bodies. The boy himself had decided to separate from the others for a while so he could seek out a place peaceful and quiet. The others were loud and rowdy, well minus himself and a certain black haired boy named Shiryu.  
Said boy had soft, inviting emerald green hair and slightly darker green eyes. He had a lithe body, not to muscular but still not lacking that appropriate definition. He had long slender legs and arms which held a hidden strength all their own. The most striking feature was his face, being slight feminine in structure with a soft, graceful beauty to it.  
He was the perfect picture of sexy and kind. All anyone would want and he did have his share of men and women wanting him. He, like his friends, was not normal in anyway, no, he was a knight of Athena. He was the knight of Andromeda and like the others he was very young, in fact he was only 13 years old. He fought along side his friends even if he didn't believe in the heat of battle and the carnage it would bring. His friends and fellow knights were Seiya the knight of Pegasus, Hyoga the Knight of Cygnus (swan), Shiryu the knight of Dragon and his big brother Ikki the knight of Phoenix.  
"Shun there you are." Came a gentle, soothing voice one the boy known as Shun knew all to well. He turned around and smiled happily up at the new comer. He too must have gotten tired of the wrestling the others were taking part in. "Shiryu what brings you here?" Shun said equally a soft and gentle. Shiryu smiled warmly and took a seat next to the Andromeda beauty. "Too loud." He said simply and looked out at the sparkling river before them. "I was looking for you Shun. It's getting late and Ikki sent me to find you."  
Shun smiled and shook his head, "Obviously too busy wrestling to keep his pride intact to come find me." He answered with a sigh of self- satisfaction. Shiryu laughed softly and looked at the young boy. "You know him too well Shun. Yes I suppose that is true anyway though. But don't you think you should come back and have something to eat?" he asked and Shun nodded his approval.  
Shiryu got to his feet and offered his hand to Shun who took it without a second's hesitation. Shiryu pulled the Andromeda Saint to his feet with one swift pull and Shun was sent reeling into the warm Dragon Saint's firm chest. "I'm sorry Shiryu." Shun mumbled behind a faint blush. "No Shun I pulled you up to hard." Shiryu said lightly and to Shun's ears it sounded like Shiryu had meant to do it. Shun blushed harder at the thought but soon shook his head lightly in order to rid himself of the thought that Shiryu liking him as more than just a friend.  
"Shall we." Shiryu said brightly and wrapped his arms around Shun's waist and twirled him around in the direction the cabin they were staying at was in. Shun gave a slightly startle gasp as he was set down on the ground again. He looked up into the laughing face of his friend and felt himself blush again, "Don't do that Shiryu you scared me!" he said raising his voice a decibel. Shiryu only laughed harder, and hugged Shun to his warm body. "I'm sorry little Shun but I couldn't resist."  
He let go of the green hair beauty and began to walk up the path to the rather large cabin they were staying in, "Are you coming Shun?" Shiryu called over his shoulder and Shun shook himself from his daze and ran after the other Bronze Knight.  
  
Upon entering the cabin through the double doors (It was the Princess' cabin) both boys could hear yelling and struggling. "They are going to break something expensive if they keep this up." Shun sighed half- heartedly. Shiryu laughed and put his hand on Shun's shoulder, "Let them have their fun and we will see if they break anything." He said with a warm smile to Shun. "Come now you can help me prepare supper for the hungry bears in the den." Shun smiled and walked with Shiryu into the den where Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki were wrestling fiercely on the floor. None of them wanting to admit defeat but all of them obviously tired and soar.  
Shun had to repress a bout of laughter at what he saw. For the blonde Hyoga was trapped bodily under Ikki with his arms pinned above his head and his hair fanning out in every direction. Ikki himself looked pleased and irritated all at the same time, seeing as how he had Seiya on his back with his arms fastened around his neck. It was obvious that the two younger saints had ganged up on the older of the two but apparently failed miserably to bring him down. Ikki was grinding Hyoga into the floor and Seiya was panting trying vainly to pull him off of a panting, flush faced swan.  
Shun giggled for he knew that his older brother had a thing for the pretty, blonde Hyoga. He was probably relishing having the elusive Swan under his body. What a pervert brother he had getting off on Hyoga while wrestling. Shun felt a hand push at the small of his back and his twisted his neck to glance backward at Shiryu. Shun blushed and moved on to the kitchen to help with supper.  
  
Shun set the last of the food down on the table while Shiryu was cleaning up and then proceeded to walking back into the den where their weary wrestlers were lying down on the floor. It seemed that Seiya didn't succeed in getting Ikki off of Hyoga for Hyoga was still trapped under Ikki and Seiya was lying atop Ikki. They were all panting harshly.  
Shun laughed outright this time and the three of them glared at him, "I presume you had fun boys, but now it is time to eat and I think all three of you should go wash up your smell is offending." He laughed harder when they tried to get up to defend themselves. "Now go and clean up!" Shun yipped as Ikki wormed his way out from between Hyoga and Seiya and leapt at him. "Ikki!" Shun shrieked as his brother lifted his off his feet and tossed him onto the couch. "Shall we make my little minx of a brother take back his words boys?" Ikki pointed out and the other two grinned evilly and rose to their feet. "Oh no." Shun whimpered and tried to make a run for the kitchen where he knew he would be safe behind Shiryu. He didn't get far before Hyoga and Seiya grabbed his arms and hauled him back down onto the couch.  
They climb on after him and each one pinned down his legs with one hand and his arms with the other. "Ikki no!!" he cried as Ikki jumped in and began to tickle him mercilessly. Shun screamed with laughter as his brother hit all his sensitive spots. "Please Ikki stop now! I take them back!" he gasped through his laughs. The tickling ceased and Hyoga and Seiya released him. He had laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Ikki, Hyoga and Seiya went off to clean up and Shun stumbled back to the kitchen trying to catch his breath.  
"Have fun." Shiryu asked when Shun appeared before him. His shirt was wrinkled and falling down off of his right shoulder. Shiryu licked his lips unconsciously at the small sight of warm creamy flesh. He fought down his urge to fasten his mouth to it. Shun straightened himself up and sat at the table. "Remind me never to antagonize those three again." Shun muttered and Shiryu laughed.  
  
Supper had proceeded rather uneventfully, well minus the small food fight Seiya started with Ikki, which then proceeded into a large food fight. Shun had had enough after having to dodge flying cutlery and yelled at the lot of them to clean up the mess they had made. Shun then left the house and the food covered Bronze Knights behind. Shiryu didn't like the idea of Shun being out when the sun was about to go down and Ikki hated it even more. So Ikki sent Shiryu out after his baby brother while he, Seiya and Hyoga cleaned up the mess they had made.  
  
Shun, on the other hand, had extradited himself from the large yard near the cabin and went of into the small woods in the back. He made his way down to the river where he had been mere hours before. He sighed half- heartedly and flicked what was left of the rice in his green hair out, then proceeded to brush other food bits off of his clothing. Once that was accomplished he sat down by the river once again. Shun brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forearms on then, he then pillowed his chin on his folded arms.  
"Maybe I was to hard on them. They were just having fun after all." Shun whispered after a long pass. Shun moaned softly and fell back against the grass. He lay there staring mindlessly up at the ever-darkening sky. He could see the stars emerging and he smiled warmly. The stars always seemed to calm him. They were always bright and they reminded him that in order to get one up on life he had to be bright and kind to others. Ikki had once compared him to the stars, saying that they were bright and cheery looking like Shun was and that they had an ominously dangerous side like Shun did. That they could hide their dangerous intents behind an innocent façade much like Shun.  
That was also when Ikki had given him the pentagram pendant saying it was from their mother. Shun lifted said pendant from his shirt and looked down at it and smiled. It was the only belonging he had of his mothers, he treasured it. He ran a slender finger over the cool metal and sighed. He wished he had known his mother, Ikki had told him that she was like an angel on earth. Ikki also said that he looked a lot like her.  
Shun sighed again and rose to his feet. He didn't feel like sitting about and doing nothing so he decided he would walk instead. He turned to leave when he heard a strange whisper in the wind. It wasn't the wind at all and he felt like what ever it was, was beckoning him. He turned back around to look out over the river to see if he was truly alone and then he heard it again. Something much deeper than the wind itself, it sounded enticingly sweet. Still he could not make out what it was saying. ~Follow my voice, purity.~ Shun gasped when the call came louder but still not loud enough for anyone else to hear. ~Come to me, little pure one.~ and shun shivered.  
He felt himself slowly walk in the direction of the deep, wind swept voice and found himself nearing the rivers edge. ~Come to the edge, sweet one.~ again the voice and it felt closer. ~Look.~ came the voice once again and Shun felt himself lean forward towards the river clutching his pendant to his chest. Shun looked down at the glassy water below him and gasped sharply for what he saw was not his own reflection. It was lat of another man, a man with dark black hair, dark eyes and sharp features. The man in the water was grin sadistically up at him and he felt his whole body grow cold with fear. The pendant in his hand was growing hot and he still would not release it. The man in the water was evil incarnate.  
Shun wanted to pull away but his body would not respond to his wishes. ~Ah you are a lovely creature aren't you. Your body will do nicely, little one.~ the voice was at Shun's ear now and when he looked at the dark clad figure in the water his mouth was moving. Shun jumped when he felt a pressure wrap loosely around his neck and tightly around his waist. He looked down again and saw himself in the dark man's embrace. He tried to cry out, to struggle but his voice and body would not respond to him. He shivered when he felt an invisible body press against his own shaking one and heard a quiet laugh in his ear. ~Why do you fight me?~  
There was no answer for he couldn't give one. He felt an invisible hand caress his hip and work its way down to his inner thigh to again caress the clothed flesh. Shun felt like throwing up but it wouldn't come. The other hand was stroking the pentagram pendant at collarbone. He shuddered once, twice and felt his knees become week and slowly his head fell back onto a chest that didn't exist. His arms became lax at his side and his vibrant green eyes became clouded and blank, his eyes half closed. Shun's breathing evened like when asleep and he slumped against the nonexistent body behind him. ~That's it surrender yourself to me.~ Shun moaned softly and moved languidly against the invisible body behind him. His mind was slipping into a hazed state and he nothing of what was happening around him. He saw nothing and only heard the voice of the dark man. He never heard someone call out his name.  
  
"SHUN!!" Shiryu screamed when he saw the half limp Shun leaning towards to the water, about to fall in. Shiryu ran forward and wrapped his arms around Shun's slim waist and hauled him backwards. Shiryu didn't feel the presence of another for he was too worried about Shun. Shiryu lost his balance and fell to the ground dragging a none protesting Shun with him. In fact Shun made no noise what so ever.  
Shiryu sat up and turned Shun so he could look at him and Shiryu gasped sharply at what he saw. Shun's eyes were vacant and dead to the world, clouded over with a more blackish green. The thing that freaked him out the most was that Shun's eyes had no pupils they were just one colour, the blackish green. "Shun!" Shiryu yelled desperately and shook Shun softly. Shun didn't respond to him and his head fell limply to the side.  
"Shun say something! Snap out of it Shun!" Shiryu yelled at the unresponsive Andromeda Saint. He felt Shun's pulse and immediately pulled his hand away. Shun's skin was cool to the touch not warm as it should have been, but yet Shiryu saw no blood and had felt a pulse, all-be-it faint. Shiryu scrambled to his feet and scooped Shun into his arms, cradling him to his body. "Don't worry Shun I'll get you back to the cabin. The others may be able to help you!" the Dragon Saint said worriedly.  
He had no idea what had happened to Shun. He had seen the body standing near the bank and was going to go talk to him when he had seen Shun slump slightly and his head roll strangely to one side. Then Shun had started to lean forward sharply. If Shiryu hadn't gotten to him in time, he would have fallen into the cold River and drown.  
Shun rocked back and forth limply in Shiryu's arms as he ran swiftly through the trees and down the path back to the cabin and the others.  
  
"There its finally all clean." Seiya moaned his relief and the other two tired Saints nodded exhaustedly. They followed Seiya into the den were all three of them proceeded to slump into a respected chair or couch. They all sighed their content and Hyoga was about to reach for the remote when the front door burst open with a deafening crash. All three Bronze Knights jumped a foot and then readied themselves for whoever decided to attack them in the comfort of their cabin.  
They were sorely shocked when Shiryu came swiftly into the den cradling a pale Shun to his chest. "Shun!" Ikki cried and jumped over the couch to get to his brother more quickly. "What happened to him?" Ikki nearly shouted, "I sent you out there to make sure he wasn't hurt!" Shiryu stepped back a bit and glared at Ikki. "I don't know what happened. Shun was just standing near the river when I saw him slump slightly and his head fall limp. He started to lean towards the river but I got to him before he could fall in. Don't look at me like! I'm not mad just look at his eyes!" Shiryu said back slightly angered by the accusing look on Ikki's face.  
"What do you mean his eyes." Hyoga asked and strode forward. When he looked down on Shun he gasped and pulled away, "His eyes are dead!" at that moment Seiya decided to se what Hyoga meant and Ikki was no better. They too looked at Shun's paled face and pulled away slightly. "They are dead. Where are his pupils? Why are they blackish looking? He can't be dead I mean he's still breathing for Athena's sake!" Seiya cried out and Ikki took Shun from Shiryu. "He's cold too." He said cradling Shun to him, "What's wrong with my brother?" he asked scared for Shun.  
"Like I said I don't know he was like that when I got him. He must have been like that when he was standing too." Shiryu said again and Hyoga looked at Shun worriedly, "It doesn't make any sense then." Ikki shook his head and hugged Shun to his chest. "We need to get help now!" he barked, "Go phone for help!" he yelled to no one in particular.  
Seiya ran off to call for help and the others took Shun to his room. Ikki quickly changed Shun into his usual pyjamas and set him in bed to try and keep him warm. "There is nothing we can do for him right now." Shiryu said placing his hand on Ikki's shoulder and he could feel them trembling slightly, "I know but I'm worried what if we can't help him at all? What if he is lost to us?" Hyoga stepped forward and shook his head helping Shiryu steer Ikki from the room. "Lets get him some water bottles so we can at least keep him warm, okay?" Ikki nodded and the three of them left.  
  
After a few minutes Shun started to move under his sheets. Sweat began to form on his body as he thrashed about beneath the covers. Shun's body arched wildly and he whimpered harshly. He fell back onto his mattress and began to pant.  
Inside his mind he could hear nothing but harsh, evil laughter and a deep voice repeating 'you are mine, now and forever.'  
Shun was alone and frightened and he couldn't wake up even if he knew his eyes were open and unseeing. He wanted his friends and his brother but they wouldn't come to him. He was alone with this monster.  
  
Vixen-Ra: so what do you think so far? I will write more if I get reviews soon. What's going to happen to Shun? 


	2. Bringing Back

Reincarnated Fear  
  
Warning: This is yaoi and rape so don't read if this kind of stuff disturbs your weak constitution. If you can stomach this and or love this kind of stuff go ahead and read it and be sure to review. This is a Hades x Shun fic and Shiryu x Shun.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hot guys from Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac), but I do love to have fun at their expense.  
  
* Thanks to hellfire for the great review and I'm glad you loved it so much. I will write more and I hope you like this chappie and the rest to come.  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Reincarnated Fear  
  
It had been two days since Shiryu had found Shun in a deep, death like trance and had brought him back to the cabin they were staying at. Shun had still not waken from his death like stated and his eyes remained forever open, blank and unseeing. They had called in numerous doctors and one after the other they said that they could not help him and when they insisted that Shun be moved to a hospital they had readily agreed (the first three times anyway). For no matter how many times they tried to have Shun moved from the bed he would budge. The strange thing was that he was not even holding onto the bed, in fact it was like he was being forced to stay where he was by an invisible presence.  
They were really starting to worry now. None of them knew what was going on with Shun and he would not move a muscle, except for when they were gone from his room. For every time they came back they found shun sweaty, panting and twisted up in his sheets and blanket. They tried staying with him, one of the boys taking a shift every hour but still he would not move or make any kind of noise. Shun never responded to their voices or their touch and already Ikki was starting to break down.  
Shiryu, Seiya and Hyoga were not far behind him. Ikki would spend the most time with his baby brother; afraid that if he left something really horrible would happen to him. Ikki would talk to Shun periodically in hopes that he would respond but he never did and it was the same every time.  
  
"What are we suppose to do? He won't wake up no matter what we do!" Ikki moaned rubbing his eyes and burying his head into his hands for the fifteenth time that day. Never had Ikki been so close to tears. Never had any of them been this distraught before. This was something neither of them had ever seen before and they were scared.  
"There is nothing we can do for him now Ikki. Its all up to Shun, if he's still there." Shiryu choked out. Aside from Ikki Shiryu had spent quite a bit of time beside Shun and when they would come back he would grabbed a cold cloth and clean the sweat off of Shun's body. Every time he did he could feel small tremors running throughout the small Saint's body.  
They all sighed dispassionately and slumped further into their seats.  
  
Shun lay upstairs tossing and turning once again. He was surrounded by darkness and that hideously calm voice again. It wouldn't stop, it wouldn't leave him alone and it wouldn't let him wake up. He was frightened beyond belief and he had no ides where his beloved friends or his brother were or if they were even worried about him.  
Shun groped his way through the darkness trying to feel anything, anything at all, but it was still the same as ever. There was nothing for him to grab a hold of; it was just a pitch black, open space of nothingness. How he hated and feared this place and the continually mocking voice love it. The voice that belonged to that retched man in the lake loved his fear, his hate, his misery. ~ You are mine, now and forever.~ the voice repeated again. Shun wanted to scream, he did not belong to no one but himself.  
~Do not deny yourself, my pet. You do belong to me and the proof is around your pretty, little neck.~ Shun froze in the darkness as the biting laughter faded into nothingness. This time Shun did scream. He clutched at his head or so he thought he did.  
Shun felt a rush to his body as he continued to scream and then suddenly he saw the world around him. He sat up sharply screaming and clutching at his soft, dishevelled green hair.  
  
The four Bronze Knights jumped skyward as they heard the blood- curdling scream resonate around the house. "SHUN!" Ikki cried and they all jumped to their feet and race upstairs blindly. They crashed down the hall, as the screams grew louder still. The terrified call only made them run faster.  
They burst into shuns room to see him very much awake and tossing feverishly on his bed pulling at his hair. He kicked out wildly and thrashed helplessly on the mattress in front of them. "Shun!" Ikki cried and threw himself forward to restrain Shun from hurting himself. He grasped Shun's arms and held him down. Shun screamed harder still and kicked Ikki hard in the stomach. Ikki grunted in pain and lay himself down on top of the still struggling Shun.  
Shun thrashed and bucked his body wildly under his heavier brother, "Shun! Shun! It me, your brother, Ikki! I'm here Shun. Please calm down!" he called out to his frightened brother. Shun only thrashed harder.  
Ikki wanted to cry, yes cry, his brother wouldn't respond to him. Ikki grunted again when Shun's fist connected with his jaw. "Shun! It's me Ikki! Do you not feel my heart beating I feel yours! I know you are there! Listen to my voice little brother!" Ikki took Shun's small hand in his own and force it to rest over his heart. Ikki in return placed his own hand over Shun's heart. Shun gasped sharply and his body went limp. His breaths came in sharp, pained gasps and his body convulsed every 10 seconds. "I know you can hear my voice Shun. Your friends are here and I'm here. You have to wake up Shun."  
Ikki saw tears begin to slide down Shun's paled cheeks. Shun moaned softly and turned his head to the side. A smiled spread across Ikki's face when Shun's eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and slowly rose to reveal frightened emerald green eyes. "I.Ikki?" Shun's voice shook from screaming too much. Ikki felt tears come to his eyes and quickly turned to the others. "He's awake!" and he saw simultaneous smiled of relief appear on their faces.  
He looked back down at Shun who had started to shake. Ikki got off os Shun slowly and sat beside him. Shun looked around, tears still spilling down his cheeks like a mini raging torrent. He looked up at Ikki and then jumped into his arms shaking and crying hard. Ikki wrapped his arms around Shun's body and held him tight, "Shh its okay now Shun. You'll be alright now." He cooed.  
Shun shook his head back and forth against his brothers chest and cried harder and every now and then he would sputter a bunch of mumbled words. "It was so horrible! I didn't know where you where! It was dark and he would stop talking! He wouldn't stop laughing! I was alone and afraid!" Shun cried out against Ikki.  
Ikki pulled Shun back a bit to look at him, "Who's he Shun? Who was talking to you?" Ikki asked slightly alarmed. Shun shook his head sharply and clung to Ikki, "I don't know who he is but I felt an evil aura around him! He was my reflection in the river and he took me into the darkness! He said I was his!" Shun was in near hysterics now and cried all over again. Ikki was confused, as were the others.  
Shiryu stepped forward, "Shun? You said you saw this 'man' in the water by the river?" Shun nodded his head whimpering softly, "Maybe this 'man' was the cause of Shun's condition? It's the only explanation." Shiryu murmured. Ikki nodded slowly still not too sure. "If it was this is no human we're dealing with." Hyoga said suddenly. Seiya nodded and looked back at Shun and Ikki, "Hyoga's right. What man could do this?" he gestured towards Shun, "it can't be human. No human could make someone go into a death like state."  
They all had to agree for what else could they be dealing with. "Plus who would want to do this to Shun?" Seiya added as an afterthought. Ikki looked down at Shun who still clung to him. "Shun do you know anyone who might want to harm you?" he asked knowing what the answer would be. Shun shook his head. "Well we're in the dark for this one. The only thing we can do now is to watch him carefully." Ikki said, "Do you think you can stand up Shun?"  
Shun nodded again and with Ikki and Shiryu's help he was on his feet. Shun swayed every now and then but Ikki kept his arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Shun took a step forward and his legs gave way beneath his exhausted body. He gave a cry of surprise but didn't feel himself hit the floor. Shun cracked an eye open and looked up. Shiryu smiled down at him. Shiryu had caught him before he fell and Ikki had him about the waist.  
"Well that answers my question." Ikki huffed and let Shiryu take Shun instead so he could gather his wits. Shiryu scooped Shun into his arms and walked out the door into the hall with him. Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki followed hastily. "I'll take Shun to the bath so he can clean up." Shiryu said and Ikki nodded. "We'll go downstairs and make him something warm to eat." Ikki said and they went their respective ways.  
  
Shiryu closed to door behind him and Shun and set the smaller boy down on the toilet. "Shall we." He said briskly and Shun grudgingly let Shiryu take off his shirt and pants and then his underwear. He shivered from the cool air as Shiryu got up and ran a warm bath for him. "Shun?" he asked suddenly and Shun looked at him, "Yes Shiryu?" he asked his voice still hoarse from screaming.  
"I'm sorry we weren't there for you. We were so worried you weren't ever going to wake up. We thought we lost you forever. We almost lost hope today but when we heard your scream we knew that you will to fight would bring you back to us." Shiryu couldn't stop his tears of joys from sliding down his tanned cheeks. Shun saw the glistening crystals and reached out for him, "Shiryu..." Shiryu felt Shun's arms wrap around him hugging him from behind. Shiryu sighed and turned around hugging Shun back.  
"I'm just happy you're alright." Shiryu whispered and buried his face in Shun's soft green hair. "You mean the world to me Shun." Shun pulled back and looked up at him and Shiryu knew he let it slip. "Pardon?" Shun asked and Shiryu smiled sadly. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.  
"Shun. I found you at the River. You were about to fall in. I just got to you in time. When I looked into your eyes I saw nothing. You were dead to the world. You couldn't hear me. I took you back here and you stayed in that death like state for two days. I was starting to think I had lost you. I never got to tell you. You far to precious to me..Shun I love you." Shiryu finished and looked away from Shun, afraid to meet his eyes.  
"Shiryu.you.love.me?" Shun whispered and looked down blushing. He wasn't disgusted, in fact he felt warm on the inside and he could feel his heart swell with something beyond happiness, he felt love for Shiryu in return.  
Shiryu was crushed and he wanted to leave until he felt a set of small, cool hands on his cheeks. His head was turned and before his eyes adjusted he felt warm, soft, pliant lips on his own. His eyes focused and he was gazing into a pair of loving emerald green eyes. Shiryu smiled against the kiss and kissed Shun back. It was a soft, sweet, lingering kiss as Shun moved slowly against his body.  
Shun pulled away slowly and looked up at Shiryu. Shiryu licked his lips and then smiled down at the beautiful boy. "I love you too Shiryu." And Shiryu fell in love with Shun again. He hugged Shun to his chest and kissed his forehead softly. He pulled Shun back and looked at him for a few minutes before pulling him into a more passionate kiss.  
Shun moaned against him and Shiryu let his tongue slide over Shun's soft bottom lip in a plea for entrance. He was allowed and he delved into the sweet mouth beneath his own. Shun tasted of sugar and something even more addiction, something purely Shun.  
He was getting addicted to Shun's tasted and to add to it Shun started to play back and Shiryu moaned lovingly. Their tongues dance slowly together and Shiryu took the opportunity to explore the sweet, hot mouth against his own. Shun moaned and pushed against him with his body letting his hands slowly crawl over Shiryu's body.  
The need for air was getting to be too great for them and they had to break apart, which left them gasping for much needed air. "Shun you taste wonderful. You're so beautiful." His hand stroked Shun's cheek gently. "You're beautiful too Shiryu." Shun gasped and leaned into the caressing hand. "Never leave me Shiryu." He whispered and Shiryu hugged him to his body, "I would never leave you Shun. I promise."  
"Now shall we get into the bath?" Shiryu murmured against Shun's ear making him shiver gently. "Mmmmm you want to bathe with me?" he asked softly and Shiryu nodded with an air of seduction around him. "Alright Shiryu." Shiryu smiled and helped Shun into the now full bath. He then stripped himself and climbed in behind Shun. Shun flinched momentarily and then leant back into Shiryu's chest. "Is something wrong Shun?" he asked. Shun shook his head, "No. This is just new to me." He murmured but Shiryu had an idea of why he reacted the way he did. It was because of that 'man'.  
  
They finished their bath in comforting silence. Shiryu helped him wash his hair and periodically he would brush kisses over his neck that made Shun giggled and fight back. They towelled off and Shun got dressed with Shiryu's help. Shiryu then dressed himself and picked Shun up again. Shun laughed and hugged him around the neck. "Shall we go see if the food the others are making is edible?" he asked with a laugh and Shun laughed too. "We'll make Seiya try it first." Shun laughed out.  
  
"It's about time you two got down here." Seiya said but stopped as soon as he saw the looks on their faces. Ikki looked up from what he was doing and smiled. He knew Shiryu liked Shun and had been waiting for Shiryu to ask Shun. To bad it was under stressful conditions that he had no choice but to confess. It didn't matter now since Shun was happy. Since Shun was happy that meant Ikki could be happy. The only reason he never truly went after Hyoga was he wanted Shun to be happy with someone so he didn't have to see Ikki happy and not be himself.  
Ikki looked over at the hot little blonde and saw that he was smiling too. Now he could catch the elusive Swan. Maybe even get him into bed with him. Now that sounded good to Ikki but he was glad his brother had found someone, especially someone he approved of.  
  
Vixen-Ra: That's all for now. I'll write more when I get reviews and I know I won't get many because Saint Seiya isn't widely know like other anime. Hope you readers enjoy it so far. It will pick up soon though. 


	3. Into the Darkness Goes the Innocent

Reincarnated Fear  
  
Warning: This is yaoi and rape so don't read if this kind of stuff disturbs your weak constitution. If you can stomach this and or love this kind of stuff go ahead and read it and be sure to review. This is a Hades x Shun fic and Shiryu x Shun. Now there is a little Ikki x Hyoga.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hot guys from Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac), but I do love to have fun at their expense.  
  
~Well hellfire I love your idea and I think I may incorporate your character into my next chappie (depending on how things roll from here, savvy). She sounds like a kicker. Tell me the rest of your ideas if you remember them. I apologize for being so long with this chappie. ~Thanx Tica for the review and I'm glad you enjoy it so far. ~Kaori: of course I will continue with my fic. I'm sorry it took so long though. ~Xanathos: I appreciate your review and I'm glad you love my style of writing but I'm afraid I can't write French I'm a little stupid. Hehehe (French illiterate). ~AriSaint: Well then here is what happens next. Enjoy dear. ~StrawberrySlushi: Here is what you have asked for my friend and I hope you enjoy it, because it took forever to write. ~Snowshoe Koneko: For you few.of course I will update and I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Reincarnated Fear  
  
Shiryu and Shun had spent the next three days getting to know each other better, since they hadn't really talked to one another on a personal level before their relationship had started. Ikki would watch his brother carefully for any signs of a redouble in heath, but of course he did this between his seductions of a one pretty, little Hyoga. Ikki would play rough with the flirtatious blonde just so he could touch him and, of course, Hyoga would play right back, but on a some-what different level. Hyoga didn't exactly catch wind of Ikki's true intentions. Ikki didn't seem to mind and found it more of a challenge than anything else.  
Shun on the other hand had seemed to forget everything that had happened to him and had went back to laughing and smiling. Shiryu loved to hear his little one laugh, for when Shun was happy so was he. Of course Shiryu knew that Shun hadn't completely forgotten what had happened to him and from time to time he would see a faint fear rise in his eyes as if Shun was experiencing everything over again. Every night that Shun would fall asleep the other Bronze Knights would creep downstairs and talk over what had happened to him. They had been doing this since Shun had woken up three days ago and they still had no answers (not that they expected any with near to no information).  
"Shiryu is something wrong?" Shun's sweet, gentle voice brought Shiryu back to the here and the now. He looked down at Shun who, at some point, had crawled into his lap and snuggled up against his chest. Shiryu smiled down at his beauty, "Its nothing Shun. I was just thinking. as usual." Shun smiled and nuzzled Shiryu's collarbone, "I'm sure it was something considering the look you had on your face. But I will not pry where it's not needed." Then Shun frowned and looked down at the grass they were sitting upon. Shiryu frowned as well, not liking when his love was distressed and he knew exactly what was upsetting him.  
"Shun.Love? Look at me. I know you're thinking about what happened to you and I know it still upsets you. We need your help in figuring this out, Shun. We need you to tell us what little you know about this being so we can do something." Shun quickly looked up at Shiryu as if he had been burned, "No. There is no reason to get involved in something that is obviously over. Nothing has happened in three days so it can't be a threat.. can it?" he finished weakly and leaned against Shiryu's strong chest. Shiryu took Shun's chin gently in his hand and turned his face toward his own worried one.  
"Shun we don't know for sure what happened to you but we refuse to rule out the fact that it won't happen again." Shiryu snarled and Shun flinched away. Shiryu realized he had upset Shun and hugged him. "I'm sorry Shun I didn't mean to upset you further than you already were." Shun shook his head belligerently and looked up at his love, "No Shiryu you didn't mean to." He said with a softness that belied his drastic head movements. 'Oh Shun. This obviously upsets you and I hope you let us help you.' Shiryu thought distantly as he cuddled with Shun to clam both their frazzled nerves.  
  
Shun hugged his brother goodnight and kissed Shiryu on the cheek. "Goodnight everyone." He said in his customary soft voice and as he got the stairs he stopped, "Oh and don't stay up to late talking about how to help me again." He added as an afterthought and disappeared up the stairs to the bedroom he was now sharing with Shiryu. Shun had flat out refused to go into the room he had been previously staying and they knew why he would go near it. They didn't blame him for it either.  
The rest of the Bronze Saints sat their stunned into silence until Seiya spoke unerringly, "I didn't think he knew about what we talked about?" Hyoga just shook his head stiffly and shrugged gracefully, "What would you expect. This is Shun we are talking about and he's not stupid. What else would a bunch of men like us be doing up so late into the night? It's certainly not anything sexually uncivilized that's for sure. Well not in the three of us anyway." Hyoga finished gesturing to himself, Ikki and Seiya.  
Shiryu blushed heavily as Hyoga snickered, "Shut up you blonde twat." He growled and flipped him the fuck you finger. Ikki and Seiya sniggered, "Now, now ladies there is no need for a cat fight." Ikki said lightly but Hyoga stuck his tongue out, "At least I'm not bitch-whipped." (My best friend and I use that word for her boyfriend all the time) Hyoga sniggered and Ikki cuffed him upside the head, which caused Shiryu to snigger right back. "What did I say Swan?" Ikki bit out despite the fact that he was smiling at the Swan's dry wit. Hyoga just began to pout sexily which, by all means, made Ikki want to jump the sexy boy and ravish him right there on the couch, audience or not.  
"Well I suggest we leave it at that then." Seiya yawned and stood up. Ikki nodded, "There is no point in talking about that subject again. At least not right now." They all agreed wordlessly and went upstairs to bed.  
  
Ikki though wasn't ready to sleep. Like the last five nights he hadn't felt like sleeping. For when he did he saw horrible things happen to his brother. He, instead, went outside onto the extensive deck and looked out at the stars. He felt lost, for the first time in what felt like ages he actually felt lost. He couldn't help his baby brother and it bothered him to no ends. He had always been there to help his brother and now he couldn't. "Couldn't sleep?" came a wispy voice from behind him. He felt comforting warmth settle itself by his side and he slowly turned his head to see none other than Hyoga beside him.  
He grunted distantly and Hyoga sighed. "You can't help Shun if you stay distant. I see every day how you long to be by his side and help him through his conflicts but, yet, you refuse to allow yourself that luxury. You can't bring yourself to do it even though you die to. Your pride is hurting you, Ikki." Hyoga whispered like the beat of bird's wings that he was named after. Despite Hyoga's attitude and apparent stupidity to all that is around him, he was very intelligent. Ikki felt himself being drawn to the blonde boy.  
He looked at Hyoga with a graceful arcing of an eyebrow and watched as Hyoga tilted his head to the side in a quizzical manner. "You can't mind your own business to save your life can you Hyoga?" Ikki simpered sweetly at the playfully sulky blonde. The said boy, in return, let a large grin spread across his face and nodded curtly. Both laughed lightly and glance out over the darkened scenery. "What am I suppose to do then?" Ikki asked half-heartedly just to see what the other boy would respond with. Needless to say he wasn't disappointed with Hyoga's tart answer, "Simple. You just shove that pride of yours up you fucking ass."  
Ikki laughed and turned to Hyoga, who glanced back at him with a wry smile on his face, "How about I shove it up someone else's ass, hhmmm?" Ikki, in turn, grinned like the Cheshire cat. This caused Hyoga to stop smiling and back away slightly. Ikki followed his backward walk always to the end of the deck where Hyoga abruptly collided, ass first, into the railing. Ikki only continued to grin like a mad man, "Why Hyoga am I making you nervous?" he purred. Ikki had finally had enough of skirting around Hyoga. Time to take the cream, as it seemed. Hyoga only squeaked cutely as Ikki effectively stopped him from escaping by placing his hands on the railing either side of Hyoga's quivering hips.  
Ikki watched Hyoga's face very carefully. He saw Hyoga's eye's dance with trepidation and his full, soft bottom lip tremble ever so slightly. "What are you doing Ikki?" he said quietly but his voice never once faltered. "I want, that which drives me mad with lust." He whispered seductively into Hyoga's ear and in return he felt the Swan shudder against him. " You make me wild." Ikki growled aggressively and bit Hyoga's ear slightly causing the boy to gasp hotly. He slid his tongue over the shell of Hyoga's ear and then slowly slipped it in flick his tongue slightly. Hyoga gasped again, clutched at Ikki's shoulders and jerk against his body. Ikki himself moan upon feeling the little Swan move against him.  
Ikki pulled away from Hyoga's ear and kissed his neck softly. Hyoga yelped when Ikki gripped his forearms rather hard and spun him around, pushing him backward into a table. Hyoga collapsed against it and before he could ask Ikki why he had done what he did Ikki was on him. He grabbed Hyoga's wrists and forced him to bend backwards over the table so his feet were still planted on the ground and his ass pressed into the edge of the table. Whatever Hyoga was about to say was lost in Ikki's mouth when he sealed their lips together.  
Ikki moaned gently and Hyoga mewled as Ikki's tongue slid across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Hyoga allowed it and opened his mouth for Ikki who purred his contentment at Hyoga's submission. Ikki's tongue was everywhere and Hyoga was finding it increasingly harder to think about where it was, had been and hadn't been. He was vaguely aware that Ikki was petting his body tenderly. Ikki's lips, tongue and teeth moved against his own mouth making the Saint mewled wantonly, but the need for air was starting to become apparent to them both and Ikki broke away reluctantly. Of course not with out sucking all of the hot breathe out of Hyoga first. Hyoga threw his head back gasping for much needed air and Ikki, panting gently, looked down at the throat that had now been bared to him.  
He licked his lips and dove in for the kill. Hyoga squeaked sharply when he felt Ikki's warm mouth suck aggressively at where his neck met shoulder. Hyoga jerked harshly and screamed when Ikki bit him especially hard. The scream was quickly changed, however, into a pleasurable moan when Ikki lapped at the blood he had brought to the surface. Ikki knew what he was doing and he most certainly knew that what he was about to do was going to sting slightly but he had to mark what was his. "Thismayhurt." He mumbled against Hyoga's flesh but it was apparent that Hyoga didn't catch it.  
Ikki bite down into the wound again and let one of his hands leave Hyoga's wrist to fly to his mouth to muffle his scream. Hyoga's freed hand flew to Ikki's hair to try and rid himself of the pain. Ikki twisted his teeth into the bleeding wound and pulled at a strange angle causing Hyoga to cry out against his hand. Ikki pulled away slightly with blood on his lips and looked down at his handy work. With the way he had pulled and twisted the small wound it would heal as a scar. He had marked Hyoga. Hyoga on the other hand was now clutching at the hand at his mouth, whimpering sordidly. His eyes were glazed from the pain and what little pleasure he had left.  
Ikki felt like he should make it up to his Swan so he bent again and lapped at the wound while he moved his hips slowly against Hyoga's quivering ones. After about two minutes Hyoga was starting to respond again and he moaned softly. Ikki has lapped at the wound until it had stopped bleeding and then pulled away just enough, "Mine." He growled possessively. "Yours." Hyoga slurred back through his pleasure, his voice nothing but a pleasured whisper.  
"I love you." Ikki whispered tenderly against Hyoga's ear and Hyoga shuddered against him. "I.I love you too." He said back hoarsely. Ikki smiled, 'Now its time to sanction it.' He thought happily.  
  
"Where am I? It so dark here? Ikki! Shiryu! Hyoga! Seiya! Where are you guys? This isn't funny!" It was dark again and Shun couldn't see a damned thing. He could see the others, he, in fact, couldn't see anything. ~Calm down, my pet. The darkness can be you friend if you allow it. Thought you would never see me again didn't you sweetheart?~ came a voice Shun had heard before, the same voice that had mocked him five days ago. "No! Stay away from me whoever you are. I want nothing to do with you! Just go away!" Shun cried out and ran, ran nowhere. ~You can't escape me, little one. I am the darkness. You have something I want and I intend to get it no matter the outcome.~ The voice hissed maliciously. ~I'm fed up with waiting. I never was that entirely patient. Especially when it comes to you my dear.~  
"I don't understand? What is it you want from me?" Shun nearly cried and twirled around a full 360 degrees. The darkness was thick and he felt like it was crushing his body.. no not crushing him, caressing him. He felt warm like something was surrounding his body and he began to pant softly. ~Ha, you feel my pleasure little one. Do you enjoy it? I'm sure you will enjoy me once we meet.~ The voice laughed harshly and Shun shudder in fear. "What do you mean when we meet? Please stop.. whatever you are doing to me.. please." Shun whimpered quietly. ~Why should I? You belong to me after all. You wear what is mine. Now come to me.~ The voice commanded softly.  
Shun only remained confused, "What..."  
  
He never finished for he was jerked from his hellish sleep and sat upright panting harshly. He looked down at Shiryu who remained asleep and suddenly felt a tug at his body. His head suddenly fell forward onto his chest and he moaned softly, ~Now say goodbye to your lover, my pet, and follow my voice.~ Shun felt all control leave his body and he felt like he was forced aside while someone else worked him. He saw and heard everything around him and yet he could do anything. He felt his body lean over Shiryu's and kiss him softly on the lips. Even in his sleep Shiryu responded to the kiss and unconsciously pushed his tongue into Shun's mouth. Shun could do nothing but apparently his body let said tongue enter his mouth. Shun felt hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes and saw them fall to spatter against Shiryu's tanned face. Shiryu moaned slightly at the wet contact but otherwise remained asleep. Inside Shun was screaming for Shiryu to awake and stop his renegade body from leaving but he had no control over his vocals, or anything for that matter. His body pulled away, "I love you Shiryu." Shun had said that and he knew it. He heard a tsking in the back of his mind, ~My, my you sure have a strong will. At least I managed to keep you voice quiet.~ came that insufferable man's deep voice. Shun's body stood up and turned toward the door. He couldn't stop himself from opening it, he couldn't stop himself from walking down the hall and then down the stairs, he couldn't stop himself from walking through the den to the front door. He fought and he fought hard.  
  
Hyoga and Ikki lay on the table resting from their previous activities just staring out at the sky. Hyoga began to shiver and Ikki had to admit it was cool out tonight. He didn't want Hyoga to be uncomfortable and lying on a table wasn't helping them in any way either. "Come. We should dress and head inside. Besides there are warm beds there where we can do all sorts of things." He winked and Hyoga blushed sweetly. Ikki laughed slightly and kissed his Swan's nose. They proceeded to dress and just as the two boys were putting on their shirts the front door gave an audible click signifying that someone was coming outside. Why at this hour neither of them knew why. The figure closed the door softly and turned slowly toward the front stairs. When the person walked through the strip of moonlight at the edge of the stairs Ikki nearly gasped. "Shun!" he called but for some reason his brother neither heard him or acknowledged him. "Shun! Stop! Where are you going Shun?" Ikki yelled louder but still Shun didn't react.  
  
Shun heard his brother calling to him. 'He must be outside.' Shun thought drastically. 'Ikki! Ikki stop me please!' he screamed but nothing would come out of his mouth. ~He can't help you now little one.~ that voice again. He heard Ikki run across the deck and down the stairs and across the grass to catch him. "Ikki STOP!" that was Hyoga he was with his brother. 'Ikki must have finally told him.' Shun thought. Shun's heart wrench when he heard Ikki cry out in alarm, 'IKKI!' Shun screamed but not voiced.  
  
Hyoga ran across the grass to Ikki's side and knelt down, "W.what happened?" Ikki groaned. Hyoga looked at Shun's still walking form, "Ikki, there is something not quite right with Shun's body. Look closely and you can see a faded aura around him. It's not his aura though. Its evil and full of hatred." Ikki growled savagely, "Its that guy from five days ago who else can it be." Hyoga said spitefully and stood up again. Shun by this time had stopped walking and turned around. Hyoga gasped slightly, "His eyes!" Shun's eye's were empty and darkened. Hyoga shuddered when Shun looked at him. "You are a smart little birdie aren't you." Hyoga drew back. Shun's voice sounded strange, deeper in a way. Hyoga stepped forward and stood but a few feet from Shun. Ikki on the other hand tried vainly to get up and failed miserably. 'My legs are numb! I can't feel them!' he thought frantically. "Shun are you in there?" Hyoga asked cautiously. A wicked smiled spread slowly across Shun's face and Hyoga felt like hell had frozen over. That smile did not belong upon Shun's gently face. "I'm sorry but Shun is taking a nap right now." Shun growled and strode toward Hyoga. He came to a stop but an inch from Hyoga and looked up slightly into Hyoga's eyes. Hyoga gasped sharply when he felt his body grow cold and he fell to his knees, "Hyoga!" Ikki called but still he couldn't move. "Hyoga is it. What a pretty name for such a pretty boy." Hyoga flinch. Things like that weren't supposed to come out of Shun's mouth. "I suppose I can indulge for just a moment." Hyoga was confused but snapped out of it when Shun kissed him rather aggressively. Hyoga's eye's widened and he jerked against Shun and for some reason Shun's grip was hot and firm. His touch was burning him. Hyoga looked at Shun and cried out sharply against the mouth covering is own. When he had looked closer he hadn't seen Shun he had seen another man. This man was the evil he had sense, he was the aura around Shun's body and he was going to take Shun from them. The man's dark eyes held lust and vengeance and an evil so dark it would choke the world. The man that had taken over Shun's body let Hyoga go and Hyoga fell harshly to the ground. He lay there shaking and when he composed himself enough he looked up brusquely into the eyes of their friend. "You're not Shun. Who are you?" Hyoga spat bitterly and Shun's possessed body grinned nastily, "Hades." Was all he whispered and he turned quickly and walked away into the night, taking Shun with him. Ikki felt pressure rush back to his legs and he quickly got up and rushed to Hyoga's side. He looked into Hyoga's face and saw fear, cold, mind numbing fear. "Hyoga are you alright?" Ikki asked harshly and Hyoga snapped out of his trance and looked up at him. "Ikki he took Shun! He's going to take him into the darkness! He'll destroy Shun!" Ikki waved his hand briskly, "Easy Hyoga! Now who is taking Shun? Who was it in Shun's body?" Ikki grabbed Hyoga's arms and shook him slightly. Hyoga looked at him shock as tears of pain and lose came to his eyes.  
  
"Hades took him."  
  
Vixen-Ra: That's all for now. That took me way to long to write. I'm sorry readers but the holidays and school were higher on my list of importance. I hope you all like this instalment though, because it took me forever to write. I loved all of your reviews and I'm happy it's liked. Thought a nice cliff-hanger would do for this chappie. See you all next chappie then! 


	4. Taking Innocence

Reincarnated Fear  
  
We all know the disclaimers and warnings I presume. If not then go back and read the damned things, savvy. It's not the same as before because we cleaned out our computer to get some space back so I lost all of my fics. Sux, eh! I have also noted that even though I write my titles in size 20 some font it never turns out like that on fanfiction. Same thing goes for bold writing I sometimes use in my fics. I don't really get it but if someone knows what's happening please notify me. Thanx a mill!  
  
Pairing: Hades X Shun, Shiryu X Shun and a little Ikki X Hyoga.  
  
~~~~~ Silence():I'm sorry that I have not continued in a while but I explained why above, but enjoy this next instalment. ~~~~~youko-love: I'm glad that I am the first writer you have read for Saint Seiya. I'm honoured and I hope you keep reading my fic. I apologize for taking so long. Yes Shun is a hoty. Have fun reading! ~~~~~crazy-stalker: I'm sorry I never reviewed your fic but I did read it and it was great keep going! Keep reading while I update and you'll find your answer. ~~~~~Amethyst no Yume: Thank you for your review. Sorry it took so long to update. Well here is the next chappie. ENJOY! ~~~~~Yersi Fanel: I'm glad it's that damn cool! Thank you for the much- appreciated review. Great inspiration.  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Now onto the fic!!!  
  
Reincarnated Fear  
  
The temperature felt like it had risen and it was suffocating in more ways than one, how strange. But then again one would not know what is happening around them when one is currently cataleptic. Cold flashes can be felt through the black, mind numbing heat. A shudder, something could be felt stroking the skin of a temple. His temple? No, no..... not his temple..... my temple, my flesh. Who am I again? Oh that's right I am a god. No wait that's not right.... I am a warrior for the gods. For Athena......yes that's it.......I am Shun, the saint of Andromeda.....................What's happening?  
  
"He will be waking soon." A firm, dark voice drift nonchalantly through the darkness of an unseen room. "We will finally meet in person, my pet." And the sound of the figure retreated into silence.  
  
Shun's soft emerald green eyes slowly opened to take in the surrounding.... darkness? Shun quickly sat upright and found that it wasn't the best thing to do right now. He fell back onto what felt like a bed. He didn't really care at the moment seeing as how he had to first quell his desire to retch first. He felt like he had been run down by one of Hyoga's choppers. Why Hyoga had acquired one was beyond him. The vertigo Shun had experienced was slowly starting to ebb and for once Shun welcome the darkness as apposed to the burning of lights.  
Once he felt he could sit up he slowly rose up on his elbows and tried to peer through the dank, thick blackness. Needless to say it didn't really help. He didn't know where he was and frankly he was a bit fuzzy on the details of what happened to him earlier on. Whenever that was? He felt oddly warm, as though he was sick and there were small rivulets of sweat gliding over his creamy skin. He also noticed that he was panting slightly. What was going on?  
Shun was starting to panic. Sure he didn't really like the dark too much but he lived with it and he had others to keep him company, but this was a whole new breed of darkness and no one was there with Shun. He was getting worried. Shun decided to locate the floor and grope for a way out or even a light switch would work at this point. He slowly put his foot over the edge of the unseen bed and lowered it; he was mildly pleased when his foot touched a solid stone floor.  
He put his other foot on the partly cool floor and stood up cautiously so he would upset his stomach too horribly much. He started to walk forward, all-be-it a bit unbalanced while doing so. He made it but a few steps when he came to an abrupt, unbalancing stop and toppled over onto his side. Shun couldn't go any further for a reason unknown to him. Nothing was holding him back that he could feel, but he couldn't move his right foot any further. When Shun tugged it wouldn't budge, like it had a cuff on it of some sorts. Shun went to feel for the cuff that was presumably on his leg and was instantly shocked.  
The small, but sharp pain ran up his arms and spread throughout his body. Shun hissed through his teeth, careful not to make a noise of any kind.  
  
"You know it doesn't really matter that you don't make any sound. I can still feel it. I feel it through my cosmos, our connection, my pet." Shun froze like the prey that was caught by the predator. "That voice" he said hoarsely and jerked around to try and locate the direction the familiar voice had come from. Shun looked at the general spot he had heard the firm voice come from and he heard a soft laugh, "You are a smart boy aren't you, my little Shun." The voice said in his ear and Shun turned sharply aiming where he knew the head of the unseen man was. There was a slightly startled gasp but Shun's fist never made contact with flesh like he had wanted. Instead a hand so cold it burned wrapped his small wrist in an iron grip.  
"Now that wasn't very smart, little one. You shouldn't have tried to hit me. I wasn't going to harm you. But I may have to punish you now that you tried to hurt me." Came that voice again and Shun began to jerk wildly within the iron grip on his wrist bringing his smaller hand up to pull at the fingers that enclosed his wrist. Shun could do nothing else for the hand threw him savagely to the floor where he cried out in slight pain upon contact.  
Shun lay sprawled out on the floor and before he could recover a slightly heavy, warm weight settle down on top of his stomach. Those strong hands grabbed his wrists again and pinned them by his head. Shun tried to buck the man off, he really did, but the man was not going to be moved any time soon. "Don't struggle Shun it will only exhaust you. You are here now and you are mine so accept your fate." The man purred over Shun's throat. Shun growled heavily, very unlike himself, and jerked his head forward to connect soundly with the other man's head. A sickening crack was heard and the man jerked backward slightly pulling on Shun's arms as he went, but nothing more happened.  
Shun moaned at the slight pain in his forehead and he dimly heard the man on top of him snarled like a trapped animal. Shun's wrists were held together by the man's right hand and the other hand clamped down harshly on his jaw forcing his head still.  
"How dare you. I'm amazed you decided to retaliate but that was the wrong thing to do, Shun. No one does that and doesn't expect something back just a bad." He growled low in his throat. "I think I'll settle the score." And Shun hissed slightly when a few torches lit on the walls, causing illumination for the first time since Shun awoke.  
Shun tried to jerk his head out of the man's grip when his actual face came into Shun's line of view. Shun gasped softly and ceased all movement. The man above him had hair as black as ebony, hanging down past his shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He was handsome, breathtaking. He was surrounded in an aura of evil. He was bad news.  
"You are shaking, little one." He said and in the faint light his voice sound more rich and seducing. He let go of Shun's jaw and sat back slightly looking smug. Shun's mind was racing a mile a minute, he was frightened, he didn't know what he was up against or why he was where he was...wherever that was? He wanted to go home, he wanted his brother, Ikki and he wished he was safe in the arms of Shiryu laughing with the others.  
"You're scared, my Shun. You belong to me now and forever." He laughed and Shun felt cold. He lowered his face to Shun's neck and nuzzled. Shun jerked and bent his chin down to try and hide his neck. He laughed again and grabbed a fist full of Shun's soft green hair and pulled hard! Shun gave a slight cry as his head was pulled back to expose his throat. "You belong to me, Hades." He purred and Shun's innocent eyes widened with realization of his danger. "Mine!" Hades snarled and bit down on the junction where shoulder meets neck. Blood surged to the surface and into Hades' mouth, he purred and Shun screamed harshly as he jerked against the assault.  
  
"Calm down Ikki! Getting upset is neither going to help or save Shun!" Hyoga said over the yelling of the others. After Shun had inadvertently disappeared due to what they assumed as the spirit of Hades. Thought they had nothing to tell them why Hades wanted Shun at all and it was driving them all insane. Shiryu and Ikki were so mad and scared for Shun that they were both shaking.  
Shiryu was a whole other topic. He was blaming himself for letting Shun leave without him knowing. The others shot that down by saying he was asleep and he couldn't have possibly known, but Shiryu just said that he should have woken up when he felt the weight shift in the bed. By that time Shiryu was crying for his lost lover and Ikki was yelling to the gods about fucking up poor Shun's life.  
Seiya and Hyoga were trying to play the calm demeanour when inside they were torn apart and screaming for vengeance. Hyoga was given the task of trying to calm an irrational Ikki and Seiya was being a shoulder to cry on for Shiryu.  
"QUIET!" screamed Hyoga in the end and effectively shut up everyone in the room. "Thank you." He said unsteadily while whipping tears from his face. "We aren't getting anywhere just sitting here and crying about Shun. We need help and loads of help and we need it fast. The longer Shun is with Hades the more danger he is in. Seiya go to Greece and find Marin, Ikki you can go and find Siena.... and don't complain Ikki! Shiryu can you go back to China and find your mentor? Good. I will go back to Siberia and find my master Crystal Saint and Camus."  
They all nodded if just a little upset about Shun. Hyoga smiled sadly and nodded his head sharply to the others, "Good luck to you all and may the Gods be on our side." Hyoga dismissed everyone and they slowly began to rise and leave to pack the things they would need. Ikki stood up and walked over to Hyoga, "I know we will find my brother...I know it." He said with a bit of strain in his voice and Hyoga nodded haplessly.  
Ikki kissed him on the cheek and left. Hyoga sighed and went to his room where he got his cloth and proceeded to leave. It would be quite a while before he saw his friends again and he hoped to the gods that Crystal Knight and Camus could help. He hoped that someone could and he wasn't the only one who was hoping.  
  
Hades sat on the bed he had placed Shun on when he had first brought him to his sanctuary and he currently had a sated Shun laying in his lap. He had bound Shun's hands behind his back and eventually administered a sedating plant drug. Shun lay motionless in Hades' lap while he ran his fingers through Shun's hair.  
Shun was screaming inside. He wanted to die. This horrible man was touching him and had marked him earlier. Only animals and lovers marked their mates and Hades was not his mate, not his lover, not anything but a monster. Shun had never really hated anyone or anything before but he hated Hades. He hated him for taking him away from his friends, lover and brother. Shun wanted to lashed out and hurt this man for all he was worth.  
But something kept nagging at the back of Shun's mind. Why didn't Hades want to hurt him? And why did he keep fingering the pentagram pendant around Shun's neck?  
"I suppose I can tell you why you are here." Hades said as if reading Shun's thoughts, "You are my reincarnation and I want a physical body outside of this place and I am to be given the body of the purest human on earth, that is you. Pandora created that pendant you wear around your pretty little neck so you couldn't escape your fate." Hades said softly into Shun's ear and Shun's body shivered gently in his hold. "Forever mine." He muttered an after thought.  
"I will own your body Shun and you're going to let me. But first I want to have some fun." Shun wanted to cry, "Your tears are beautiful just as you are my little one." A silent sob racked Shun's body as his hazed eyes looked up at Hades. "Please...stop..." he whimpered in his throat. Hades only bent down and pressed his lips to Shun's soft, quivering ones. Hades' hand ran up to Shun's face where he squeezed Shun's jaw. Shun gasped in pain and opened his mouth. Hades took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in and out of Shun's mouth in a cruel mimicry of sex. Shun sobbed against Hades' lips.  
This nightmare was never going to end. Hades on the other hand was in heaven, for he was swiftly becoming addicted to Shun's taste. He could taste the innocence on him with hint os the sweetest sugar. He moaned as he felt himself get hard at the thought of Shun lying naked beneath him and he buried deep inside of Shun's virgin body.  
He moaned all the more deeply as his thoughts progressed in every sexual direction it could. "Now...can't wait...must have you." He growled between aggressive kisses. He lifted Shun's head off of his lap and set it down on a pillow behind him. He crawled around and on top of Shun's now shaking body. "I will have you." Hades purred and pushed his hands into Shun's soft hair pulling his head back exposing his throat again. Shun cried out even though the drug still hazed his mind. "Please no!!" he sobbed brokenly. Hades paid no mind and suckled softly at his throat.  
His hands flew to Shun's pyjamas seeing as how he was still wearing them from the time he took him from his friends. In no time Shun lay naked beneath Hades and his clothing were stun about the floor. Shun was shaking like a leaf now, for he knew what Hades wanted of him. Hades moaned as he rubbed his hips against Shun's shaking form, but at the last minute he tore himself from Shun and stood up. He began to strip off his armour and his clothing underneath and soon he stood in front of Shun naked sporting a massive erection.  
"Now then my pet are you ready to give me your virginity." Hades mocked and Shun tried desperately to shake off the affects of the drug. He thrashed slowly on the bed and Hades responded by laughing at him. He crawled back onto the bed until he was hovering over Shun's frightened body. "You're very beautiful when you're afraid. Scream for me Shun." He whispered softly into Shun's ear. He took Shun's ear in his mouth and laid down fully on Shun. Shun cried out, "Please DON'T!" he could feel Hades' erection pushing at his thigh and he clamped his legs shut.  
Hades growled savagely and backhanded Shun across his cheek. Shun whimpered, "How dare you try to deny me." Hades snarled and sat up grabbing Shun's thighs and prying them apart. Hades promptly placed himself between his legs.  
"Now surrender to me!"  
  
Vixen-Ra : Well that's it for now. Hope you all like my cliffhanger hehehehehe. I'm evil, aren't I. I'm sorry it took so long and I'll try to be fast with the next instalment. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and I'll see you in the next one. 


	5. mated!

Reincarnated Fear  
  
By: Vixen-Ra (jess)  
  
We all know the disclaimers and warnings I presume. If not then go back and read the damned things, savvy. It's not the same as before because we cleaned out our computer to get some space back so I lost all of my fics. Sux, eh! I have also noted that even though I write my titles in size 20 some font it never turns out like that on fanfiction. Same thing goes for bold writing I sometimes use in my fics. I don't really get it but if someone knows what's happening please notify me. Thanx a mill!  
  
Pairing: Hades X Shun, Shiryu X Shun and a little Ikki X Hyoga.  
  
~~~~~Yersi Fanel: Once again thanx for your review. I love long reviews, especially when they are positive. Although it's funny when I get flames. I never laugh so hard. Enjoy this next instalment. ~~~~~Tala Ishtar ( ): I'm glad you like my lil' fic so far. I will right more until it's finished that is, if I have the right incentives. Enjoy my fic! ~~~~~Fluff: Hehehe I love being evil. I'm glad you are so devoted to my fic, Thanx. What kind of ideas for your fics are you looking for? What animes are you interested in? Enjoy the read. ~~~~~Amethyst no Yume: I'm one of your favourite authors. I'm honoured. I'm also glad I had such an effect on you. I have accomplished what I set out to do. Hope you like this chappie as much as the last ones. ~~~~~youko-love: Welcome to the club. I have my sadistic moments as well. Here is the next instalment to my fic. ENJOY! ~~~~~Silence ( ): Thanx for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated! Here is the next chappie so I hope you like it. ~~~~~evilgoddess1990: here's more good work (I hope). ~~~~~satanicrebel1666: Thanx. I would like to know why you want it though. Just a thought. ~~~~~Female Heero Yuy ( ): As soon as possible to update considering my computer was sent away for a while. But here you go. ~~~~~Sumi-chan The Great: Yay confetti!! I'm glad you love my story cause that was my aim. ~~~~~Mimi Sakura: Ya Shun is the best! Lol! Love my story all!! I'm just being crazy. Enjoy the chappie.  
  
Now onto the fic!!!  
  
Reincarnated Fear  
  
He had never seen anything so amazing as the boy in front of him or, to be politically correct, under him now. He felt every single tremor run its course through the lithe body. He revelled in the supple feel of silky smooth skin and his mind reeled savagely at the feel of the boy's soft, creamy thighs tightening around his waist.  
The monster, disguised as a human, who perched precariously above him, frightened him greatly. He wanted to scream, to cry out, to strike out just as savagely, but he dare not invoke this being's wrath. He trembled helpless under the burning touch not being able to defend his own honour for his wrists were bound behind his back. He was at his mercy. Helpless.  
  
"Mmmmm you feel wonderful against me my little minx." Hades hummed low in his throat. He sat comfortably between Shun's milky white thighs revelling in the quiver of his flesh. Shun was amazingly warm and soft. Hades would have been happy just to lay there with Shun's warm body, but then again he liked the idea of being buried deep inside of Shun much better. "Please don't." Shun whispered brokenly and Hades smiled down at him. "You know as well as I do that you whimpering pleas fall on deaf ear, little one." He murmured against Shun's soft, pale throat.  
"I think I have delayed things long enough don't you." He stated blandly not really wanting a reply after all. Shun saw no way out of his malicious predicament, he saw no possible escape. The once bright Shun was losing hope and there was no one there to pick him up once he fell into the darkness. He was losing everything he ever held dear to him.  
Hades watched the wonderful turmoil swirl in Shun's expressive eyes. He knew he was winning and needless to say he had never felt such euphoria in a long time. It was simply amazing! Shun was his completion. Then something snapped inside of Hades. 'What the hell?' he thought harshly and looked down at Shun. He suddenly wanted more out of Shun, but what?  
"What is it about you that makes me contradict myself? What else could I want from you?" he looked down at Shun as if he were poisoning his very body. Shun froze when he pinned him with an unreadable expression. He suddenly felt his voice leave his body entirely and wish that Hades would not look at him the way he was now. "Please, I just want to go home to my loved ones, my friends." Shun said his voice shaking when he suddenly found it again.  
Hades jerked visibly and only continued to stare mindlessly at Shun. He didn't even notice that Shun had begun shaking again, for Hades' body had gone numb to any outwardly contact. Hades was looking right at Shun, this much he knew, but for all it was worth he could not see him underneath his body. He had retreated into his mind trying to figure out his sudden mood change towards Shun. 'I want more? More of what? Do I want more than just his body, his soul? I...I...I want him around.... forever! I want him as a partner, a mate...for life! Does he really bring that kind of feeling in me to the surface?' he thought frantically for once.  
When he looked down he finally saw the frightened boy beneath him and he truly understood that he had to have him for all eternity. Not just his body but also everything that was Shun had to belong to him. He wanted Shun to rule beside him forever, to be forever at his feet and his call in all aspects. He wanted him as a life mate.  
  
Hyoga and the others had parted ways some 3 days ago and he was sure they were all well on there way to their respective locations. Seiya was off to find Marin in Greece and Shiryu went home to China to find his master. Ikki would have the best luck so far considering all he had to do was find Siena and convince her to use her resources to put a location on Shun. Hyoga was going home to Siberia to find Crystal Knight and if Camus were there that would be a bonus. An enormous bonus. It also meant that if Camus were in Siberia then usually Milo was to follow. Hyoga prayed to the Gods above that Camus was there and willing to help them find Shun. He was a Gold Saint after all, one of the most powerful knights around.  
Of course this was only the beginning of the snowball, per say, and all they needed to do now was give it a little nudge in the right direction, namely a hill. Hyoga was happy he could finally get back to his homeland and what little he had for a family out there. Though his first priority was Shun and only Shun. He joys could be out on the back burner for a while. It was time to get their operation under heavy way.  
  
Shun did not like the malicious smile spreading slowly over Hades' face, to Shun that only meant something bad for him. He felt hot tears roll silently down his already tear-tracked cheeks. "I'll spare you the thought of being separated from your body, darling, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear. I have decided that I will take you as my life mate." He growled out slowly and Shun jerked back as far as he could considering he was lying on his back with his hands bound. "NNOO!!" he screamed harshly and decided thrashing around was his best option for the moment. Shun was hysterical, if this man was awful before now he was completely insane!  
"Be quiet! You have no choice in the matter!" he yelled back just as harsh as Shun screamed and backhanded him even harder. Shun's whole body jerked to the right as his small body shook from temporary spasms. "You will do as I say or I may consider bringing your friends into our little circle." He spat violently. Shun's head snapped back as he stared frightened up at his aggressor. "No please!" Shun cried, sobbed racking his small framed once again. "You can't" he whispered softly. "Oh can't I my little one! I most certainly can!" he snapped back, still straddling Shun.  
"Now then you will take your fate like you should Andromeda! You were put on this earth for sacrifice and nothing more! You belong to me now and this pendant is the reason for you bondage! You thought if was a gift that would protect you but it was really a curse to bring you to your knees! Forever mine!" he yelled and Shun tried to curl in on himself only to have that backfire on him, seeing as how Hades was still perched heavily over his shaking, emotionally wrought body.  
"Now give yourself to me, now and forever!" he purred and forced Shun into a bruising kiss. Shun whimpered as Hades forced his tongue into his mouth. Hades, himself, moaned when he tasted Shun once again. Shun was amazing and Hades was going to enjoy the next eternity with this lovely boy. It was time to claim his mate. He settled down more comfortably on Shun again and proceeded to shove his tongue down Shun's throat. He managed to coax Shun's tongue into his mouth where upon he sucked on it softly and bite lightly.  
He released Shun's mouth from his own only to hear Shun gasp desperately for air and then some. "There is nothing else for you, my dear, so why don't you just give into your desires and play back. I can be a loving mate if you let me be, Shun. If you let yourself go then things will get better." He said softly and Shun, for the first time, looked at him in something other than hate and fear. It wasn't great but confusion was better than nothing. Hades would prefer a willing mate to one that would try and escape every time he turned his back, but he could always use a little psychological warfare too.  
"Come Shun. I can be very loving if you allow me in. I will take good care of you and you will rule by my side." Hades mouthed softly to Shun and slowly Shun's eyes clouded over in slight acceptance. Shun was his key to escaping his prison and with Shun as his mate it was as good as having just his body as a vessel. He would re-enter the living world and take control of everything and destroy all who stood in his way. All through this Shun would be by his side helping to destroy his friends and fellow saints.  
"Forever mine." He murmured as he bit into Shun's neck once again, in the exact same spot he had bit earlier. "Let us begin, baby." He laughed, "For a new era is upon us." He slowly kissed down Shun's body, letting his warm, wet tongue to trace the muscles of Shun's abdomen and stopping to dip into his naval. Shun, under a mild trance, gasped pleasurably and arched against the invading tongue. His wrists strained at their bonds and he grunted softly, "Please." Hades smiled and turned him slightly undoing the silk bounds. Shun fell onto his back once again and his hands came up automatically to run softly through Hades' black hair.  
"Mmmmm Shun...so soft." He purred and pushed against Shun making him gasp as his erection rubbed against his thigh. Shun's legs fell open and Hades nestled once again between them, only this time he was being welcome, to a certain degree. Shun wrapped one leg around Hades lower back hooking his ankle at his side. He proceeded to pull Hades against his young, supple body. Hades moaned loudly at Shun's unexpected action and in return Shun mewled delicately as he gradually became excited.  
Hades rocked slowly against Shun making him moan and rock softly back in return. He loved how responsive Shun was to his advances; this would make things more interesting later on. Shun was like a harp that played beautifully not matter what cord you struck at. He loved it all, but frankly Hades was eager to mate and be done, there would be time to play with Shun later. Once he mated with Shun no one could touch him, it was a wonderful concept. Gods mated for life, so to speak.  
He reached over to a bowl on the table beside the bed and dipped his fingers into the warm liquid. Shun could faintly smell a wonderful oil and a soft murmuring. Hades pushed a finger into Shun stretching him out and as soon as Shun moaned softly he added another proceeding to wait for Shun. He entered three fingers into Shun's tight body and proceeded to stretch him gentle, which slightly shocked Hades. Shun was bringing thing in Hades to the surface he never knew existed. Gods help his prophetic soul.  
"Please..." Shun mewled softly and Hades smiled maliciously down at the panting writhing boy. 'So wanton and erotic.' He though lustily, "All mine." And Shun quiver underneath his power, "Yours forever." Shun whispered back.  
He positioned his now oil coated member at Shun's virgin entrance and in one swift, harsh movement he was fully seated within the screaming boy. "So tight." He moaned throatily. Shun felt amazing around him. He could feel blood coating his member but that didn't stop him from pulling nearly all the way out and slam back in. Shun cried out harshly, but it wasn't because it hurt, no, Hades had found his sweet spot. He angled Shun and continued to thrust savagely into the boy below him meeting his prostrate every time. Shun was soon nothing but a screaming mess of ecstasy.  
Hades could no longer think and became like a wild animal in heat. He pounded Shun into the plush mattress beneath both of them. Shun gasped loudly and arched wildly off the bed clawing at the sheets for purchase as he came screaming. Shun tightened impossibly around Hades and soon he came with a slight cry into Shun's waiting, exhausted body. Hades bent down and captured Shun's lips in a searing kiss, moving against him. He pulled away and both were left gasping helplessly for air, one dazed the other feeling greatly triumphant.  
"It is done. You are mine now and forever." He slowly pulled out of Shun and fell beside him. He pulled Shun into a vaguely crushing embrace. "You can't escape now, my pet." He laughed breathlessly. "You will come to terms with your position in time." They both fell into a sleep, one disturbing the other peaceful.  
  
"What do you mean you can't locate Shun? I thought your family could do everything. Find him or so help me!"  
  
Vixen-Ra: Well that's it for now. Hope you all like my cliffhanger hehehehehe. I'm evil, aren't I. Sorry it's a little short but I have skiing to go to the next day and I have to get up at quarter to six. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and I'll see you in the next one. 


	6. Submit

**Reincarnated Fear**

By: Vixen-Ra (jess)

We all know the disclaimers and warnings I presume. If not then go back and read the damned things, savvy. It's not the same as before because we cleaned out our computer to get some space back so I lost all of my fics. Sux, eh!

I have also noted that even though I write my titles in size 20 some font it never turns out like that on fanfiction. Same thing goes for bold writing I sometimes use in my fics. I don't really get it but if someone knows what's happening please notify me.

Thanx a mill!

Pairing: Hades X Shun, Shiryu X Shun and a little Ikki X Hyoga.

I apologize for the long term hiatus on this and any other of my fics (though it isn't as long a stop as others have done). I have just recently returned from my trip to Berlin to meet my friend. She was an exchange student at my school for my last year and she invited me back to Berlin with her. FUN, FUN!!!!

**Yersi Fanel**: I'm so glad that you have read this fic up to my previous stop point and I thank you for the extensive review. I feel appreciated!

**Amethyst no Yume**: Thank you for becoming a fan! I feel proud of my writing techniques now! YAY! Enjoy this instalment and I'll try to finish this before I start at the Art Institute of Vancouver.

**Tala ishtar():** Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chappie as well.

**Silence()**: Here is what is going to happen this chappie and thanks for the rev.

**Snowshoe koneko**: Here ya go a new chappie! Not the ending just yet and you never know what's going to happen next!

**youko-love**: Yes shun torture all around! Maybe! Things are only going to get more heated up, hehehe!

**Hellfire**: Thanks for the great compliment! Pins and needles....sounds painful! Thanks again!

**Shonamete**: Oh I don't know about the pairings...you'll just have to read and review to find out what's up! Hehehehe I'm evil writer!

**BombayGoku**: What a neat name! But here you...a new chappie!

**blackfire15**: I'm happy you love it so much! So here is another chappie!

**evilchild666**: As much as I love reviews this one was a little off putting! I have been away in Europe so calm down a little! Thanks for the review though.

ENJOY!!!!!

**Reincarnated Fear**

Something felt different in a way that wasn't entirely welcome. Something was missing though it could not be placed as to what exactly it was. Something felt strangely different but not entirely unwelcome for some reason or another. Those something's nagged at the back of the mind only to be left unexplained, not that they could be anyway. There was something not allowing it.

Shun's eyes fluttered open only to close again for a few moments and suddenly bolt up right in shock and mind numbing confusion. For a few moments those something's screamed at him to be unravelled and solved immediately! He was stopped; "Is something the matter, little one?" came a soft deep purr beside him. Shun looked down and his eyes clouded slightly in remembrance and he began to cry. The figure beside him sat up and took him into it's strong and surprisingly warm arms.

"There is no use crying now. You belong to me now and forever. I do promise to take care of you......do you not see, if your friends cared for you they would have come to you long ago. They would have been able to find you easily." Came the manipulative growl and Shun had trouble believing in those horrible words. "I don't want to believe you." Shun murmured sadly, "You have to believe me for you have no one else but me." Hades words poisoned Shun's mind and he found himself nodding slowly.

"That's my boy. Now then shall we get dressed? We have lots of things to do." Again that manipulating purr and Shun found himself liking the soothing sound. He was letting himself fall into the darkness and for some scary, inane reason he was enjoying it.

He couldn't stop the 'descent' now and he knew it. This creature of death and darkness had claimed him and he could not possibly escape now, could he? He thought about it for a few moments and finally came to the conclusion that he would have to ride it out until his fate was ultimately sealed. Shun held a slim belief that he wasn't quite yet at the sealing point. More was going to happen in this fucked up parody called life.

"Very well." Shun said softly playing the part he was supposed take part in, in the charade. This obviously made Hades happy and Shun knew he was on the 'right' track. He proceeded to follow his mate into an adjoining room that turned out to be a closet. Shun looked around at all the exquisite clothing hanging from the walls, "Is this to your like?" came Hades' calm voice in his ear and Shun had to force himself not to jump away from the man. He nodded softly and felt the smile on Hades' lips as he kissed the shell of his ear. Shun was shocked to find it almost a tender gesture.

Shun turned in the dark haired man's arms and leant up to place a soft kiss on the man's lips. Shun felt it his duty to string the dark man along for as long as possible or at least as long as it took his friends to arrive.

Shun had shortly remembered those something's that had been plaguing him when he had awoken. His mind had become his again, though Shun felt something dark lurking in the deepest recesses of his mind. It scared him though he would not let it show outwardly, that would ruin everything.

"I will leave you to dress my little one." Hades said suddenly pulling Shun from his reverie. "Mmmmm yes." Shun mumbled and Hades took his leave. Shun released the small breath he had been holding unknowingly and went about the task of finding something to wear.

Hades walked to the clothing he had discarded the night before and the whole time a smile remained upon his face. 'The little beauty thinks he can outsmart me. He is unaware that his thoughts are broadcasted onto me. After last night we are as one, but I think I prefer him in the dark about it. I'm not worried about him for the darkness will claim his mind the longer he stays here with me and he will forget about everything he had before he came to me. I'll let him play his little game but in time it won't matter.'

Hades laughed softly to himself and proceeded to dress himself. He pulled his clothing on and decided to see if Shun had found something to wear yet.

When he entered the large closet his smile only grew wider as he saw the look of frustration on the green haired boys face. "Can you not decide what to wear, precious?" he asked knowing full well the answer to his own question. Shun turned to look at him and forced a smile, "No I can't seem to find anything to wear. There is just too much to decide from. Could you help me?" he asked the man of darkness.

Hades only smiled wider and walked over slowly. 'He actually does look really good like that.... wait! Where did that come from! Ugh what's happening to me...my head kind of hurts.' Shun thought and surprised himself. He began to feel heavy headed but it quickly passed as though it never happened. Little did Shun know that Hades could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

Hades walked over and began to rub Shun's back in soothing circles and to Shun's own surprise he didn't flinch like usual. In fact it felt oddly comforting. Shun was becoming confused, his mind screamed no at him but his body oddly surrendered to the touch. Was there something wrong with him? He was becoming frightened and he wasn't doing anything about it! "Relax, love, I won't hurt you like the others did." Hades whispered in his ear and Shun felt a small part of himself agree and he didn't know why, since his friends never did anything to him.

Hades could see that the darkness was starting to take control and it would only be a matter of time before Shun was completely his and knew nothing more of his friends. "Come my pet let us find you something to wear." He stated flatly and Shun nodded smoothly. He would think about this later.

The soft white of snow caressed Hyoga's vision as he gazed upon the Siberian landscape before him. Hyoga could feel himself relax now that he was once again in the place he called home, though relaxation was minimal considering the reason why he had to return. He set out for the small village where is sensei taught him all he knew. He held his hopes aloft that Camus and maybe Milo would be there as well for he needed their help badly.

He trudged through the snow knowing exactly where he was going and it only took him a few odd hours of walking to reach his desired destination. He smiled widely and ran down the incline into the village to the hut he knew the crystal knight occupied during his training and hoped he was still occupying it. Hyoga was in luck when he arrived at the small dwelling for there was light on inside and he crossed his fingers.

Hyoga walked up onto the small porch, took a deep breath and entered to small home. Sure enough there were a few lanterns lit and a heater was on keeping the dwelling warm. Hyoga looked around but didn't see anyone, 'Must be out?' he though absentmindedly. He was about to settle himself down when his wrists were snagged in a fierce grip and pulled behind his back only to be held in one hand while the unused arm wrapped around his neck. He was effectively pinned against the person holding him. Hyoga's mind went into overdrive and he began to struggle, trying vainly to pull his wrists free of the iron grip.

"Let him go, you scared him enough." Came a deep, soft voice from somewhere in the corner. There was a gentle chuckle issued right by Hyoga's ear, "The little swan is losing his touch. Has the training worn off that fast." Hyoga froze, that voice was familiar. Before he could figure it out he was pushed roughly onto the small bed against the wall. "Camus get off of him before you crush the Swan." Came the same voice from before. Hyoga rolled over only to come face to face with a grinning Camus. "Get off of me." Hyoga managed to growl.

Camus laughed and got up off of Hyoga's body allowing the swan saint to breath again. "You are becoming to slow for my liking little swan." Camus sneered and Hyoga glared right back at the gold saint. "I'll just have to whip you back into shape then, won't I Milo." He looked into the corner where his blonde lover sat shaking his head. Milo stood from his chair and smiled at Hyoga, "It is good to see you, Hyoga." He said softly.

Camus sighed and walked over to the chair Milo had been sitting in and sat in it himself, he then reached over and pulled his blonde lover into his lap. Milo yelped when he was suddenly pulled back into Camus' lap but quickly proceeded to make himself comfortable. "You didn't even sense us let alone see us did you." Camus sneered at Hyoga and Hyoga turned red from the truth. "I was just excited!" he said in his defence. "Weak. That is no excuse and you know it." Camus bit back and Hyoga flinched lowering his head.

Milo deemed it necessary to intervene for the blonde, "Now, Now Camus he obviously has something important to tell us. That could explain his lack of wit." Milo said though he added the slight barb on the end. Hyoga nodded enthusiastically, "Calm down boy before your head falls off from nodding it the way you are." Camus said and proceeded to stare at the flustered blonde swan. "Well..." he said after a moment of Hyoga not saying a thing.

"Where is Crystal knight?" Hyoga asked and Camus snarled at him, "That is not what is important is it?" and Hyoga looked down again for a moment and then back up at the two Gold Saints. "I came here to ask for help." He said slowly, "For what reason?" Milo quipped suddenly and then went quiet from a look by his lover. "Shun has been taken from us...by Hades." He said and looked at them for their reaction.

Milo looked shocked and Camus snarled like a caged animal and unconsciously held Milo closer to his body. "I thought we ended that once and for all?" Milo squeaked from the force of Camus holding him still. "We though so too, but he was the one who took Shun from us, for that we are sure. It was his aura we felt when he possessed Shun's body. You have to help us please!" Hyoga's voice rose in pitch as he began to cry. This shocked both Gold Saints and they could tell that this was the truth coming from Hyoga.

Milo finally got up from Camus' lap, though a bit shakily, and went to comfort Hyoga's shaking form, "Shhhh, you must stay calm. We will help you if that is what you really wish, won't we Camus?" Camus stood up sharply knocking the chair over. "Of course we will help him. No one messes with Athena's Saints!" He growled angrily. He turned to Hyoga and smile warmly, "Don't worry Hyoga we'll find Shun."

Hyoga felt overjoyed that they had readily wanted to help them. To be truthful Hyoga thought it might be slightly difficult to get them to agree to help them retrieve Shun from Hades. He felt stupid now. "Now all we need to do is wait for Saga." Camus grunted and sat down again to brood. "What?" Hyoga said, Milo smiled at him, "The three of us, Camus, Saga and I, made a bet with Crystal Knight that we could stay a month in this frozen wasteland. Well Saga and I made the bet anyway, Camus just tagged along because he couldn't stand not being able to screw me for one whole month. I also believe that Camus feels threatened by Saga and me being alone together." He laughed and Hyoga sighed. These Gold Saints could be really strange if they wanted to be.

Camus growled and stood up, "I am not threatened by Saga being with you and you know it!" he fought back and Milo only laughed harder, that is until Camus tackled him to the floor and proceeded to tickle his flirty, blonde lover to death. Hyoga waited it out.

Finally Milo conceded to Camus and Camus sat proud on top of Milo's prone form. "You fight dirty, Camus!" Milo whined like a puppy and Camus snorted as he returned to his seat. Just as he sat back in the chair he previously occupied the front door opened and in walked a cold and slightly annoyed looking Saga. "I though you were...... oh I see we have a guest." Saga ground out the first bit of his sentence, but after seeing Hyoga he returned back to his sweet nature. He smiled politely to Hyoga who was a tad off-put by his quick change in temper. Saga then turned back to his fellow gold saints and grunted softly. "I should have known." He smiled. "Known what Saga?" Milo quipped from his position on the floor smiling the whole time. "You know very well what I know Scorpio." Saga replied dryly.

"I don't want to know." Hyoga muttered to himself as Saga proceeded to change out of his wet clothing and saunter into an adjoining bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and slowly sat down on the bed beside Hyoga. "So what brings you here Hyoga?" he said softly. "He needs our help to retrieve Shun." Camus said before Hyoga could even open his mouth. Saga looked slightly confused and glanced at Camus, "From what?" he asked raising an eyebrow sceptically. "Hades, that's who." Milo said and watched as Saga's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I believe this entitles an explanation on my part." Saga replied and then looked to Hyoga for it.

Shun wandered aimlessly around, what he had found out to be a palace of some kind, without any real destination in mind. Not that he could find one considering that he had got himself lost nearly an hour ago. He had not seen hide nor hair of Hades since breakfast that morning and despite the fact that he was glad he had not seen the dark man since then he still had a nagging part of him that pined for him. Shun was becoming all the more worried about his state of mind since he had gotten dressed that morning.

"Relax my pet, I'm right here for you." Came Hades' surprisingly soft voice behind him. Shun whirled around and to his own surprise he flung himself into Hades' strong arms and nuzzled into his warm chest for comfort. Hades only smiled knowingly, 'So it begins.' He thought proudly. On the inside Shun was at war with himself for he had no idea what he was doing anymore. He wanted to run away, but another part of him kept him from leaving the side the man who now was his mate! 'Yes.... my mate.' Shun thought distantly and felt slight warmth follow the thought. 'Maybe...just maybe...'

'He is falling. I will have him sooner than I thought.' Hades nuzzled Shun back letting himself relax into Shun's soft emerald green hair. Andromeda let himself be caressed by Hades and slowly he began to purr, low and soft, to the man who had claimed him. Hades took Shun's chin in his thumb and forefinger and lifted the boys face to look up at his. "Say you'll be mine forever." He said softly yet again and he watched as Shun's eyes became a murky, blackish green in place of his bright emeralds. "I'm...yours." The Andromeda Saint said back just a softly and Hades knew he had won.

Shun was his now and forever. It had taken little persuasion on his part to convert Shun. He felt the boy must have had previous doubts that set him to his side to quickly. "It is almost time to take our place atop the pantheon."

Vixen-Ra: Well that's it for now. Hope you all like my cliffhanger hehehehehe. I'm evil, aren't I. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and I'll see you in the next one. I won't be ably to update again for a long time due to the fact that I won't have access again to a computer so freely. So be patient with me.


End file.
